


one more time with feeling

by moss_time



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maybe a little sad for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moss_time/pseuds/moss_time
Summary: “My parents, when they were trying to form me into like a functional member of society, thought it would be a good idea if I've gotten into jewelry making, so I have a jeweler's kit.”





	one more time with feeling

“My parents, when they were trying to form me into like a functional member of society, thought it would be a good idea if I've gotten into jewelry making, so I have a jeweler's kit. ”

The way Jester's eyes light up when she mentions the jeweler's tools doesn't escape her, though she pins it to the excitement about the tattoo. Turns out it wasn't just the tattoo because Jester trails after her as she walks to her quarters and taps her shoulder. 

“So, you can make jewelry? Like rings and necklaces?” she asks, eyes gleaming. Beau's heart clenches with an emotion she's not sure she's ready to pinpoint.

She shrugs. “Not really. It was my mother's idea, I hated it. Was never good at it either, to be honest.” Mostly out of spite since it was something her parents wanted, but she skips that part.

“Oh,” Jester hums. “Okay then. Good night, Beau.”  
She pecks Beau's cheek and walks to her room, humming a gentle melody.

The conversation sticks with her, even when she's rolling around in her bed, failing to fall asleep. Both that and what Fjord said about her brother, about having only one family. Does she though? The Mighty Nein feels more like a family than her parents ever did, in case this is what family is supposed to feel like. Can she be sure? To Beauregard, family has never been associated with good, happy things, only bitter memories of disappointment.

That damned jeweller's kit is just another one of those.

But Jester's reaction does make her think about it. Jester seemed excited about it, she thought Beau knowing how to make jewelry was _cool_. Jester would appreciate Beau's skill not just because it would be useful but simply because Jester likes pretty things, she would appreciate it because Beau made it for her. Also, Jester wasn't persistent, she didn't bother her about it when Beau showed it is not something she's eager to tinker with.

For the first time in years, Beau pulls out her jeweller's kit and sits at the foot of her bed with it.

 

***

 

The first two days it's more of a fight than necklace making, and just when she thinks she's getting the hang of it they're finally arriving at the shore, so she hurries with the process.

In the end, she finds herself stealing glances at Jester as the tiefling is chatting with Caduceus, clutching the finished necklace in her hands.  
It's not good by any means, at least not good enough to compare with other pieces of jewelry Jester owns, but Beau has spent way too much time on it to just chuck it in the sea.  
They're walking down the street when she kicks herself mentally and picks up her speed to catch up with Jester. If she doesn't do it now, she never will.

She clears her throat awkwardly, like a nervous wreck that she is. “Hey, Jessie.”

Jester looks at her, grinning. “Beau! There's a stall with candied apples across the street,” she points and sure, there is a dwarf sitting behind a row of delicious looking apples. “Wanna go buy some with me?”

“Sure, but first, uh,” she reaches into her pocket, tightly gripping the clumsily made necklace and hands it to Jester, the tiefling tilting her head a bit. Beau's fist is still closed around the piece, the annoying pang of anxiety in her stomach not leaving her alone. As Jester puts her palm in front of her she quickly lets it fall and pulls her hand back.

“I tried. It's the best I can do,” she mumbles hastily.

Jester's eyes widen as she takes a look at the gift. The careful way she holds it, her delighted smile and how her eyes light up, all of it makes Beau feel like she could cry. Before she has a chance to blurt out any excuses, Jester wraps an arm and tail around her, holding her in a tight hug, her other hand clutching the necklace to her chest. So instead of crying she hugs back Jester and leans her head against her, one horn bumping into her cheek.

“Thank you,” she says, voice muffled by Beau's shirt where her face is currently buried. “It's _perfect_ , Beau, I love it so much! You really didn't have to!”

“I wanted to,” she admits, both to Jester and herself. That is perhaps the most surprising thing to Beau, that she made this not out of obligation but just to make her friend happy. The other surprise is how much Jester seems to appreciate it, this simple, not so well done piece of jewelry, something that Beau made for her, put her effort into.

Jester wiggles out of her grasp. “Help me put it on!” she hands her the necklace and turns around. 

Beau does, internally cringing at the crude way she made the gift. Jester doesn't seem to mind, looking at the tiny stacked shells like this is the most precious thing she owns.

Perhaps this is not such a bad talent to have.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be way longer and have beau make everyone something but im honestly not into cr anymore so i never finished it, maybe i will one day but for now heres this bc i really love these two. Sorry for any language mistakes or if theyre out of character. Thanks for reading! 💛


End file.
